A Surprise Dwarf
by blacksparrow125
Summary: Bilbo was flustered was an understatement. He now had thirteen dwarves and a wizard in his house, plus one more on the way. What to do, what to do. Kili/OC
1. The Flustered Hobbit and the Surprise

Chapter One: The Flustered Hobbit and the Surprise Dwarf

Bilbo was flustered was an understatement. He now had thirteen dwarves and a wizard in his house, and he had no idea why. He found the fourteen in his living room all crowded around a table looking at something. He watched them from the hall when he heard Thorin say, "This quest is ours and ours alone."  
"Quest? You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, from behind Gandalf.  
"Ah, Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested. Bilbo went to grab a candle from a nearby stool and brought it to the table. Gandalf had spread out a map and pointed to something that read,  
"The lonely mountain." Bilbo murmured.  
The meeting was interrupted by a knock on the door. The dwarves and Bilbo all shared a confused look not knowing who it could be. They watched as Gandalf approached the door and opened it to show a young female dwarf. "Hello Skye," Gandalf said as he motioned for her to come inside, "you missed dinner, but you are just in time for the meeting."  
"Thank you Gandalf." Bilbo and the dwarves took in the girls appearance. She was the standard size for dwarves with dirty blond, curly hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Her skin was slightly tanned from what looked to be hours and hours in the sun. She had a few freckle across her face, and her eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue. She wore armour just like the rest of the dwarves, and she had a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.  
She finally seemed to realize that she was being analysed by a bunch of male dwarves and a hobbit. She turned and faced the group. 'Hmm, I think I actually remember a few of these faces' she thought to herself.  
Gandalf turned and looked at the group of men and slightly chuckled at there clearly confused and surprised faces. "Men, this is Skye. She is also a dwarf from the lonely mountain, and I have asked her to go with us." Thorin quickly stood to object, but Gandalf beat him to it, "Thorin, you have no need to worry. She is a warrior just as skilled as all the men in this room."  
He then turned back to Skye, whose gaze was scanning all the dwarves in this room. "Skye, I would like you meet Thorin and Co. There's Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Ori, Thorin, and finally Fili and Kili." The dwarves all raised their hands when Gandalf called on them, except Thorin.  
Skye's gaze went over to the hobbit.  
"What about him?" she asked.  
Bofur happily replied, "He's the hobbit, Bilbo Boggins"  
"It's Baggins." Bilbo said with a sigh.  
The dwarves started little arguments between themselves on whether Bilbo was a burglar or not. Gandalf brought order back to the group by saying, "Please let us continue this meeting."  
The dwarves went silent and everyone moved back to their original spots, and Skye moved next to Bilbo to look at the map.  
"Ravens have been seen flying to the mountain as it's foretold." A dwarf spoke up.  
"When we return to Erebir, the reign of the beast will end." said another.  
"What kind of beast?" Bilbo asked.  
"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible" Bofur answered, "Fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."  
"I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.  
"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his-" Ori began to speak, but was cut off by a bunch of the other dwarves telling him to sit back down.  
"That task will be difficult, even with an army behind us. But we're just thirteen." Balin spoke.  
"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us!" Fili spoke.  
"And do you not forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said.  
"Oh, well I wouldn't say that-" he began.  
"How many then?"  
"What?" Gandalf asked.  
"How many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf didn't know what to say, he just coughed on his pipe, and sent Skye a glance, one that clearly said 'Help Me!'. Skye just chuckled and watched as the dwarves broke off and began to fight among themselves about how many he's killed.  
"Stop!" Thorin demanded, and they all went silent. "If we have read these signs do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years."  
"Yes but there is no way into the mountain. the gate has been sealed off." Balin spoke.  
"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said. He held up a key to show them all.  
"Who gave you this?" Thorin asked.  
"It was given to me by your father, it is yours now." He handed the key over to Thorin.  
"If there is a key there must be a door?" Fili spoke.  
"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.  
"There's another way in." Kili said.  
"That is if you can find it. Aren't dwarf doors invisible when closed?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.  
"Indeed my dear Bilbo, and that is where you come in."  
"What?! What do you mean where I come in?"  
"Hobbits can pass by many unseen." Gandalf said.  
"He doesn't look much like a burglar." A dwarf spoke. The group began to fight among themselves once more, then Gandalf spoke up.  
"If I say Bilbo is a burglar, than a burglar he is!" They stopped fighting. Balin took out a long sheet of paper and passed it over to Bilbo.  
"All he needs to do is sign this."  
"What is it?"  
"Just coves things like funding, funeral arrangements etc." he said.  
"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo took the contract and looked at it in the hall.  
Skye looked at him and honestly kinda felt bad for the hobbit. She knew from first hand experience that Gandalf could be a trickster if he wanted to, and she had a gut-feeling that is what had happened here.

Bilbo was in the hall looking at the contract, murmuring to himself as he read over it. "Lacerations, evisceration, incineration?" he asked.  
"Oh ya, Smaug will melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said. Bilbo started to breathe heavily.  
"You alright?" Balin asked.  
"Ya ya, feeling faint." Bilbo said.  
"Think furnace with wings. Flashing lights, searing pain and then poof, you're nothing more than a plate of ash!" Bofur said.  
"Nope" was all Bilbo said before he fainted and dropped to the floor in a heap.

Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, and Gloin all got up and picked the hobbit and lead him off to another room, closely followed by Gandalf. The rest of the dwarves left all became very interested in Skye.  
"Why did you come here?" Thorin asked her in a gruff, unpleasant tone.  
"I came here to help get my home back" was her short reply. The dwarves around her all nodded in agreement.  
"But why? You are a woman. You should be with the others taking care of children and mending clothes."  
"Just because I am a woman does not mean I have to do those things. I am just as entitled to fight as you are." She gave Thorin an icy glare. The four dwarves who had carried Bilbo off came back in and saw Thorin and Skye glaring at each other from across the room.  
"Well," Bofur said to the others, "seems like we missed the main event." Thorin got up from his chair and walked over to the fire-place, and started to sing a song that is commonly sung throughout the dwarves who left the lonely mountain. Skye started to hum along with the men as they sung with somber voices. She felt more relaxed listening to them sing than she had in months. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Gandalf was now standing in the doorway. She looked back towards the fire and saw the most handsome dwarf out of the group, Kili, looking at her. She felt the urge to blush, but she pushed that feeling away.

Kili POV:  
I looked at Skye. She was humming along, but not singing just as I was. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Gandlf in the doorway. She then turned back towards me, and we accidentally made eye contact. I found myself getting lost in her deep cobalt blue eyes that were reflecting the flames.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I don' t own The Hobbit, just my OC Skye**

**AN: You guys are just in luck. 2 chapters in one day**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Skye woke up to a shake on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she started to reach for her dagger on her belt when she realized it was only Kili. "Mornin'. Better go ahead and start getting ready. My uncle is going to be up soon and then we will be off." He said.  
"Mornin- Wait your uncle?" she asked curiously.  
"Yeah, Thorin is my uncle. Come on breakfast is almost ready and you don't want the others eating it all before you get there"  
"Okay"she said. Skye and Kili both made their way into the hobbit's kitchen.  
"Do you think that the hobbit is going to come with us?" she asked "I honestly don't know. Gandalf thinks he is going to come, but the rest of us ,especially Thorin, don't know."  
"Me too. I think he wants to come, but he is too afraid to leave this life behind." Both of them were now sitting at the table waiting for Dori, Nori, and Ori to finish cooking. From the smell of it they were making eggs, bacon, sausage, and some bread. Skye felt her curiosity about this man, who was basically a stranger to her coming up. She finally broke and asked "Tel me about yourself, Kili"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything. I would feel a lot better if I knew someone else on this quest besides Gandalf."  
"Wel-"  
"Breakfast's Ready!" Ori called out, interrupting whatever Kili was about to tell Skye. They could hear the other dwarves starting to wake up around the house.  
"Eat up! Sounds like the others are about to come down." Dori said, while setting a plates of food out in front of Skye and Kili.  
" So as I was saying." Kili said picking up where he left off, "I was born in 2864. Fili's my brother, and Thorin is my uncle. He started taking care of us a long time ago when our parents died. I don't really remember them, but Fili remembers a few things about them. Umm... My favorite color is dark blue, which is also the royal color and yeah" Kili looked like he was thinking for something else to say, but it seemed he ran out of things to say about himself. Skye was happily munching on a piece of bacon, when he surprised by asking quite loudly,  
"What about you?"  
"Huh?" was Skye's response. She was internally scolding herself for sounding like an idiot. He chuckled and said,  
"Tell me about yourself."  
"Umm.. well I was born in 2861. I have a younger half-brother, Dovo. We share a mother, but I don't remember my father at all. According to my mother he left when I was a baby and never came back. My favorite color is a dark green, and my favorite sight is a sunrise or sunset."  
"Intresting" was his response with a smirk.

Slowly, but surely the rest of the dwarves came into the kitchen following their noses. Eventually Gandalf even came in from who knows where. The only people missing were Thorin and Bilbo.  
"Hey guys, who wants to make a wager?" Bofur asked with curiosity "A wager on what?" asked Bombur with a full mouth of food "On whether the burglar comes with us or not" The dwarves all pondered on this for a moment and then all nodded agreeing to take part of this bet. In the end, everyone bet that Bilbo wasn't comin, except Gandalf. They all started to happily chat among themselves, and Skye started to feel welcomed by all. 'Now all I have to do is get Thorin's trust' she thought wistfully. She knew it was going to be hard to do that, but she was determined. Suddenly the festivities were interrupted by a loud throat clearing. Balin was the first to greet the person.  
"Good Morning Thorin"  
"Morning" was his gruff reply. Skye bet that Thorin was not a morning pers-  
"Skye," her thoughts were cut off as he addressed he, "you are coming?" He asked. "Yes, I am, and I know you think I can't take care of myself and that I will be a problem, but I can assure you I won't" was her confident reply. He sighed, but nodded. Dori slid a plate down to him.  
"You all should start to gather your things and fetch the ponies. We will be riding out within the hour." he thought for a moment and asked "Skye, do you have a pony or are we going to have to find you one?"  
"I have my own pony" was her curt reply. Kili couldn't help but notice that she was trying to gain his trust.

Most of the table stood up and started to gather their things from around the house. At the same time, they were sorta cleaning up the hobbits home, trying to make it seem as if they were never there.  
-

They had left the hobbits home around an hour ago, and they were now riding through the forest. Skye was riding between Fili and Kili listening to Fili tell her an embarrassing story about Kili when he was little. By the end of the story, Skye was laughing so hard that she was having trouble staying in her saddle.  
"Bastard" is all Kili had to say to his brother with a deep blush across his cheeks. "Aww, is little Kili embarrassed?" Fili cooed to his brother. This exchange caused Skye's laughter to get harder, which caught the attention of a few of the others who were ahead of them. Her laughter eventually died down, then she heard Kili say,  
"I could tell you about the time Fili got in trouble for interupp-" His sentence was cut short by someone calling to them. All of the company stopped their ponies and turned around to see their burglar, Bilbo Baggins running towards them. Sighs were heard from all around the group as they all dug into their pockets.  
"Damn you Gandalf, you knew the whole time he would come" Skye muttered under her breath.  
"I signed it" Bilbo said as he passed the contract to Balin. Balin inspected the contact and said "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Someone give him a pony."  
"A pony, no that's quite alright I'll keep up on foot." Bilbo insisted. But he was too late, he was pulled up onto a pony within seconds and they began to move again. Everyone began to toss around little bags of money to each other "Wait, what are those for?" Bilbo asked "We took bets on whether you would show up or not." Fili said to him. All the bags eventually made their way to Gandalf, and smirked "Thank you all for your kind donation" he said with a laugh. The only response was grumbles from all the dwarves as they started to move forward. Skye looked up to see Bilbo frantically patting his pockets

"Wait! Everyone stop! We have to go back, I forgot my handkerchief!" he said. Bofur just looked at him, then reached over to his sleeve and ripped off a strip.

"Here you go," he said tossing it to Bilbo, "here is a handkerchief" Bilbo gave the cloth a disgusted look. Skye rode up next to him, leaned over, patted him on the back and said "Suck it up Bilbo. You are gonna have to forget about luxuries like that on this journey because where we are going, we are going to have nothing like that."  
-

They had been riding all day, and it was now dusk, and when they came to a small clearing surrounded by rocks on the side of the mountain, they stopped the ponies.  
"We will camp here tonight" Thorin announced as he was dismounting, "Fili, Kili you'll take first watch. Skye hopped off her own pony and led her over to where the ponies were. She came back to camp to find them setting up a fire and their bedrolls. She nervously glanced around not exactly sure where to set up her bed. She decided to set up her bedroll between Bilbo and Kili, the two she felt safest with.

It was dark now, the only light in the area was the fire. She watched as Bilbo got up and walked over to talk to the ponies. She could smell the scent of Gandalf's pipe as he smoked it. The seemingly peaceful scene was interrupted by a screech. A screech she knew all to well.  
"What was that?" Bilbo asked.  
"Orcs." Kili said looking out into the night.  
"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.  
"Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there." Fili said, "The lower lands are crawling with them."  
"They strike in the small hours when people are asleep." Kili continued, "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Skye could see Bilbo shaking. She could hear the brothers chuckling quietly to themselves when Bilbo turned around.  
"You think that is funny? You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked.  
"We didn't mean anything by it..." Kili murmured.  
"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin murmured as he passed them. Thorin walked over to the edge of the clearing, and Balin started the story of Thorin and the pale ork. Skye felt herself being lulled to sleep by Balin's soothing voice. The last she was aware of before sleep claimed her was someone throwng a blanket over her.

"C'mon, all up let's go!" Bofur called as he woke everyone up. "On your feet, c'mon!" Skye slowly opened her eyes to find Bofur standing right above her.  
"Mornin' lass time to get up!"  
"What time is it?"  
"Merely dawn."  
"Dawn" Bilbo asked.  
"Yeah, better get a move on too. We are starting later than usual." Skye got up, packed, and got her pony. The company rode out just as it started to rain. She looked over her shoulder and saw the brothers taking quite good care of Bilbo. 'They must be trying to get his forgiveness after scaring him last night' she thought. Skye finally noticed the cold rain that was starting to soak through her armour and clothes. Her hair was already drenched, which she didn't mind, but she absolutely hated being completely soaked.

Kili POV:

I looked up and saw Skye who was getting completely drenched from the rain. It was then I remembered that I had an extra cloak. I rode up to her and put the cloak in front of her face. She gave me a surprised look, but that look turned into a grateful look.  
"Where did you get this?" she asked taking the cloak from my hand.  
"I saw you were getting drenched, and I remembered I had an extra cloak."  
"Thank you, Kili. You literally read my mind"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was just about to ask someone if they had an extra." she said. I chuckled at this and we rode in a comfortable silence between us.

Back to 3rd person POV:

The rain stopped as we were walking up a grassy path. There was an old abandoned farm-house ahead.  
"We stay here for the night" my uncle announced, "Fili, Kili watch the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin start a fire."  
"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf suggested, "We could make for the hidden valley."  
"I've told you already, I will not go near that place."Thorin said.  
"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."  
"I do not need their advice." he said.  
"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf suggested again.  
"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves?" Thorin said.  
"I did not give you that map and key so you could hold on to the past."  
"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin said. Gandalf turned away from Thorin and walked on.  
"Everything alright, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked. "Where are you going?"  
"To seek the company from the only one around here who makes any sense." he said.  
"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.  
"Myself mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." And with that he was gone.

The dwarves wandered around the camp, Bombur stirring a great pot of broth, Bofur stood beside him ladling it into dishes and distributing it between the ravenous dwarves who were talking and sleeping.

"He's been gone an awfully long time." Worried Bilbo as he continued to pace up and down.

"He'll be back, stop your fretting." called Bofur as he filled up two bowls of broth, handing them to the hobbit, "Here take these to the lads." he said pointing in the direction of the trees Kili and Fili were residing in, looking out for the ponies. Bilbo nodded, but his hands still shook with worry, the hot liquid sloshing over the sides. Skye instantly got up to help to help the worried hobbit carry the bowls to the brothers.

The two of them found the brothers staring straight ahead in looks of shock. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked with worry.  
"We had sixteen ponies, but now we only have fourteen." Kili said. Skye just looked at him and said,  
"How the hell did you lose two ponies?!"


	3. Trolls, Orcs, Wizards, and Elves Oh No!

Chapter 3:

"Umm... well" Kili stuttered in response.  
"Oh, this is bad. Very, very bad" Bilbo said.  
"Calm down, Bilbo" Skye said.  
"Daisy and Bungle are gone." Kili said, looking at the ponies.  
"That's not good, not good at all." Bilbo said. "Should we tell Thorin?"  
"No, let's not worry him. As our official burglar we thought you'd like to look onto it." Fili said. Kili and Skye both nodded in agreement.  
"Umm..well I don't think that's a very good idea" was his frightened response.  
"Why not? That's what your here for, isn't it?" Kili asked Bilbo.  
"Well, it looks like something big has uprooted these trees." Bilbo began. "Something very big and possibly quite dangerous..." he trailed off.  
"Hey! There's a light.' Skye said, in a hushed tone. She walked over to where it was coming from. They all hid behind a fallen tree trunk as they stared out at the light. They could hear laughing coming from its direction.  
"What is it?" Bilbo asked.  
"Trolls." Kili said.

They heard the sound of horses being hauled by something rather big, and ducked back behind the tree.  
"He's got Minty and Myrtle!" Bilbo squeaked "I think they're going to eat them, we should do something." The three of them turned to Bilbo at the same time.  
"Yes, you should." Kili said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid you could slip past them and they would never see you. It's perfectly safe!" Kili suggested, taking the bowls away from Bilbo.  
"Oh No, no no no no." Bilbo said.  
"We'll be right behind you." he said.  
"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl." Fili said pushing him out.  
"Once like a brown owl, twice like a barn- wait, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked turning around. There was no one there.

The three were running as fast of they could back torwards the group.  
"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Bilbo there by himself?" Skye panted out, doubt evident in her voice "The faster we get back to camp and get the others the better off he will be" was Fili's response. The three of them came bolting into camp, startling the rest of the group. Thorin stood up quickly,  
"What's wrong"  
"Trolls" the three of them responded "They've got some of the ponies, and Bilbo went to try and go get them." Skye explained further. Some of the group was already on their feet running in the direction that the three came from.  
"Everyone up and lets go" Thorin ordered. The whole group was now running torwards the area where the trolls were. When they got there they saw Bilbo in the hands of one of the trolls hand.  
"Let him go" Kili ordered.  
"What?" the troll asked confused.  
"I said drop him" he repeated. The troll looked at Bilbo and looked back at Kili, then tossed him to Kili. The rest of the group came out of the bushes behind Kili.  
"Are you okay?" Skye asked Bilbo worried.  
"I am fine, just covered in troll snot" he said in distaste. The other dwarves had started to fight, and Skye jumped in on the action. It had been a while since she had been in an actual fight with something other that orc, but she found just as easy as it used to be. Slash, dodge, roll. Repeat. Her and the dwarves kept fighting until one of the trolls called out,  
"Stop!" The dwarves looked at it and realized that it had one of Bilbos arms and one of his legs and another troll had the others. "Drop your weapons!" the trolls said. They all shared a look before dropping their weapons. The trolls came forward grabbed them, tied their arms together, and placed them in bags. Some of the others in the group were stripped down to their undergarments and tied to a log, which was then placed over the fire.

"We don't have to cook them, let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" a troll said.  
"They should be saut ed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." the chef troll said.  
"That does sound quite nice..." the other troll said.  
"Never mind the seasoning, we don't got all night!" the third troll reminded them. "Dawn is not far away. Let's get a move on, I don't fancy being turned into stone." "Wait!" Bilbo called out. "You are making a terrible mistake."  
"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Balin explained.  
"Then what does that make us?" a dwarf called from the other side of the tree trunk.  
"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo said, getting up and standing in his bag.  
"What about the seasoning?" the troll with the apron on asked.  
"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this load up." he said.  
"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the other troll asked.  
"Shut up, let the burglahobbit talk." the first one said.  
"Well the secret to cooking dwarf is-"  
"Come on tell us." the troll said.  
"Is um...uh...you have to skin them first!" All of the dwarves started screaming at him telling him to 'shut up' and 'be quiet.'  
"What a load of rubbish!" the troll said. "I've eaten loads with their skin on, boots and all and they taste great."  
He's right, nothing wrong with a little raw dwarf!' the third troll said as he grabbed the nearest dwarf and put him above his mouth.  
"No! Not that one, he's infected.' Bilbo said. 'He's got worms, in his tubes.' The troll dropped him onto the other dwarves. "In fact their all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't."  
"What- we don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili shouted, along with the others. Thorin hit his nephew, and he finally got it.  
"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Bifur said.  
"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.  
"We're riddled!" Ori said from the other side of the trunk.  
"Well what would you have us do then, let them all go?" the troll asked.  
"Ummm..." Bilbo began.  
"Did you really think you could fool us, burglahobbit!" The troll said reaching for a dwarf, but a movemrnt in the bushes caught his attention. Gandalf lept out of the bushes and onto a rock, blocking the sunrise.  
"Dawn shall take you all!" he shuted "Who's that?" one of the trolls asked, "Can we eat him too?" Gandalf struck his staff onto the rock and it split in half, revealing the sunlight behind it. The trolls screamed as they were beginning to turn into stone. Cheers were heard all around. SKye was unraveling herself from the bag, when she heard Kili ask,  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine. What about you?" she answered with a slight blush.  
"I'm fine. Not a scratch. You know I've never actually seen you fight. You're pretty good." "Thanks." Skye said her blush becoming redder and more promanant. Skye's attention turned to the others as the dwarves who were on the log were getting dressed. "Let us get a move on." Thorin announced. The group grabbed their things and started to wander around it was then that they found the troll's cave. In the cave they found treasures, carcuses, and weapons. Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo each take an elvish blade from the cave.  
"We should go." Gandalf announced. The company took off through the forest when they ran into something unexpected.  
"Radagast the Brown, what are you doing here?" Gandalf asked truely concerned. Skye and the rest of the company took in his apperance. He was wearing brown robes and a brown hat. He had brown hair and beard. He also had a brown staff with a blue stone in it, just like Gandalf's.  
"Animals and plants are dying in the forest. There are these creatures, spiders, infecting the forest of Greenwood." he said quickly. "I was curious where they came from, so I follwed them. They led me to Dol Guldur."  
"Dol Guldur?" Gandalf asked.  
"Yes. I went into the ruins and what I found there was most disturbing. It was a Necromancer."  
"Necromancer. Are you sure?"  
"Yes and I have proof." Radagast sais, while pulling something out of his robes. He showed to Gandalf. Gandalf just gave him a grim look and took whatever was in his hands into his own. All heads snapped up when a orc sreech sounded through the forest.  
"Go. I will lead them away from you." Radagast said.  
"Are you sure? They are riding wargs. They are some of the fastest animals around." Skye said to the wizard.  
"Well I am sure they've never raced against of team like mine." he said pointing to the group of oversized rabbits hooked up to a sled. "Now go!" The company al took off running with Gandalf leading the way. They ran out of the forest into a valley littered with rocks. They were stopping and going as Radagast lead the wargs away from the group. While they were hiding behind a group of rocks, Skye heard a growl that was to close. She looked up to see an orc and warg on the rocks above them.  
"Kili" she wisprered. When he looked at her, she pointed up. He noticed waht was above them and reached for his bow. He took a deep breath and stepped out and shot the rider from the warg. The warg jumped down and was slayed by Dwalin. The warg let out a screech that had caught the attention of the rest of the orcs and wargs. The group started to take off, when Skye noticed Kiliwas staying back shooting at their pursuers.  
"Kili! Lets Go!" Skye yelled at him. They both stated running towards the gap in the rocks where the rest of their company disappeared. They jumped down into the hole together. Kili hit the rocks before Skye did, causing her to land ontop of him when they reached the bottom.  
"Sorry" Skye said, while brushing her hair out of her face. When she looked at Kili, they both blushed. SKye quickly got up off of him and offered him a hand. Kili gladly took her hand, and she helped him up off of the floor. Gandalf was already starting to walk down the passageway that was conneced to the area they were in. The company was walking down the gap, and Skye actually kinda felt at home there. Underground and surrounded by rocks just like home. When they reached the end of the passageway, gasps were heard all around. Gandalf had lead them to the elf city, Rivendell.  
"Why did you take us here?!" Thorin asked Gandalf angrily.  
"I took us here for rest and help." he stated already walking down the path. When the company reached the end of the path, horses riden by elves surrounded them. A male elf with long, straight, dark brown hair dismounted and greeted Gandalf.  
"Hello Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted back. Lord Elrond turned to the company and said "Please follow me to your rooms where you will be able to clean up and rest a litlle bit befoe dinner." He lead the men of the group to a few rooms on one end of the hall. He turned to Skye and asked,  
"Tell me. What is a woman doing on a quest like this."  
"I might be a woman, but I am also a warrior."  
"Ah. You remind me of my daughter. Beautiful yet a fighter." Skye felt a blush rise up her cheeks. "Here we are." he said, opening the door for her. The room was large and beautiful. Everything was pale blue and white. "I will leave you here. Some maids will be along shortly to help you."  
"Okay" skye said unsure of what to say. She did not need any help doing anything. She huffed and sat down on her bed, taking off her boots. There was a quiet knock on here door.  
"Come in" Two beautiful she elves walked in. One of them giggled and said something in elvish. The other elf turned to her and said,  
"She asked if you would like a bath." Skye quickly nodded. She had not had a proper bath since a week before she arrived a Bilbo's house.  
-

The company, except Skye, was already at dinner debating if they should eat the green food and complaining about there being no meat. "Hey where's the lass?" Bombur asked worried.  
"I am right here." All of the dwarves turned around to see Skye standing there. She was wearing a deep purple dress and her hair was down. 'Damn. She looks beautiful.' Kili thought to himself. Skye walked over and sat down in the only open spot. It was between Bofur and Nori and across form Kili. Kili had a hard time taking his off of her. He realized this was the first time any of them had seen her with her hair down and wearing something other than her armour.  
-

After dinner, Skye found herself wandering around the halls, when Kili called out to her.  
"Wait!" Skye stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I was thinking about going down to the gardens. Would you like to jpoin me?" she asked him shyly "I would love to." he said with a bright smile. He offered her his arm, which she took with a giggle. The two of them walked down the hall, arm in arm ot the gardens. Unknowing to them they wwere being watched by eleven happy pairs of eyes. 


End file.
